


Jim Knows Things

by Zeke_Macbeth



Series: Mission: Seek and Protect [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied Torture, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeke_Macbeth/pseuds/Zeke_Macbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim may play at being stupid, but he's always know more than most. It's even saved his life once or twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Knows Things

Jim has always known more than his peers. In fact, Jim knows more than most adults.

Jim knew that when his mom married Frank he would never be able to replace George Kirk.

Jim knew when his mom left for space she wouldn’t be coming back.

Jim knew that it was only safe to go back into the house when Frank was passed out on the living room couch after one too many beers.

Jim knew that when George jr. (or Johnny as he started calling himself) ran away from home that he wouldn’t be taking his brother with him, or ever coming back to get him for that matter.

Jim knew that the cops would find Johnny when Frank finally realized he was short a kid.

Jim knew the beating Johnny would get if it happened, and the one he would get too.

Jim knew something was wrong with him when all his fear turned to rage.

Jim knew where the keys were to his dad’s car… and he knew how to drive.

Jim knew exactly how he wanted to die when he saw the cliff.

...Jim knows why he didn’t let himself die that day. For being a complete abandoning asshole, Johnny was still his brother. While he may be the only Kirk who didn’t abandon others, he liked to think that at the very least, Johnny would owe him one. Jim didn’t plan on being his father.

Jim knew that when he got off the shuttle at Tarsus IV he had found a place where he could find some measure of peace and a little bit of happiness.

Jim knew that when the crops started to fail they were screwed.

Jim knew after Kodos’ speech that everyone was going to die.

Jim knew that if by some miracle he lived through this he was going to fucking kill Kodos himself.

When he found his first survivor, Jim knew that he couldn’t leave him behind or give the kindness of a swift death.

After his tenth rescued child Jim knew that he was past 'screwed' and more in the range of 'well and truly fucked.'

After his twelfth rescued child Jim knew they needed to get supplies or starve to death.

When a handsome stranger saved him from two Kodos guards, Jim knew he had lucked out in more ways than one.

Jim knew it must have been fate playing some kind of joke on him when this stranger gives the name Reaper.

Jim knows death will always be his constant companion, he doesn’t mind so much these days.

Jim knew after the first time Reaper took his shirt off that he was in lust with the older man.

Jim knew Reaper was too honorable to make a move on a child half his age, even if said child decided to ask for it as a last request.

Jim knew he shouldn’t find himself fond of the man for simply that, but he did.

Jim knew Reaper was aware of his nightly disappearances after the camp fire was put out.

Jim knew that he fell for Reaper a little more when the older man didn’t ask questions.

Whe sickness hit his camp Jim knew his kids would die without some medicine and that Reaper would be his only viable option for actually getting it.

As Kevin woke from his high fever dazed but alive Jim knew he did the right thing when he introduced Reaper to his kids.

Jim knows that it was Reaper’s medical training that allowed all his kids to pull through.

Jim knows that the only reason he had this medicine is because Reaper went out and made a fresh pile of bodies.

Jim knew there was probably something wrong with him for wanting a man that could take and give life so easily. He didn’t care. In fact, he thought it was kind of hot.

Jim knew on the night Reaper came back to the cave with intelligence on Kodos’ location and the incoming Starfleet relief for the colony that his dark stranger was leaving.

Jim wanted to go with him. He knew Reaper wouldn’t let him.

When Reaper allowed Jim to join him on his trip to the city he knew Reaper would let him pull the trigger. If that wasn’t love, Jim didn’t know what was.

As Reaper etched names of the dead into Kodos’ skin, Jim knew he should feel anything from disgust to horror. Instead, he was consumed with awe at the look of concentration on Reaper’s face. Carving names into human flesh with such precision wasn’t easy, Jim should know.

And when Jim pulled the trigger of the old earth gun in his hand at point blank range, he knew he should feel something other than this overwhelming sense of redemption… but he didn’t.

Jim knew as Reaper finished painting his symbol on the wall that it was his last chance for a goodbye.

Jim knew as soft full lips finally touched his own that he would never love another. It was his vow.

When a sympathetic Starfleet officer calling himself Pike tried to shield his eyes from Kodos’ corpse while gently interrogating him on what happened, Jim knew this man would be nothing but trouble. Years later Jim knows he was right.

Jim knows that his kids will receive aid from Starfleet and a one way ticket home.

Jim knows he shouldn’t hate them for having a home to go to …but he does anyway.

Jim knows that when questioned about Tarsus his kids will only talk of the death patrols, how J.T. found them, and how Reaper always brought meat back with him.

Jim knew he was being a vindictive little shit when he explained to the officers that the meat was cooked human flesh. “What did you expect after all the cattle died and you took your sweet ass time getting here? You look a little green there, sir. Are you part Orion?”

When they questioned his kids about just who Reaper was, Jim knew his kids didn’t have the answers Pike was looking for. “Reaper was just Reaper.” “He made us better.” “He came with J.T. didn’t he tell you?”

When Admiral Archer took over the investigation Jim knew the guy would be a total hard-ass. Grandma Hoshi had said as much. Bringing up Hoshi turns out to be a quick way to shut Archer up. Jim knows he should feel bad about that. He doesn’t.

It takes a full month of debriefing, interrogation, and mandatory therapy for the brass to realize the one with all the information is Jim and Jim doesn’t like to share. What can he say? Starfleet is a bit slow on the uptake.

When he says as much to Archer the man laughs and asks if Jim would like to join up just to straighten them out. Jim knew “I’d rather go back to Tarsus” was probably not his best choice of words, especially when he saw the funny look on the admiral’s face.

When all the other kids had been relocated and sent to other relatives Jim knew that the polite questions for who his next of kin was would turn into outright demands and stolen fingerprints.

Jim knew they would find out his name soon. Didn’t mean he had to like it.

When Archer holds his head in his hands with a file labeled James T. Kirk pulled up on his padd Jim knew he should tell the bare minimum and let them send him home.

Jim doesn’t know why he didn’t do just that, except that he does.

Jim knows that every word of truth that spilled from his mouth about his surviving Tarsus causes the Admiral and the three other people listening to his testimony die a little more inside.

Jim still doesn’t know what to make of the look on Archer’s face when he slowly tells him for the third time that he was the one to end Kodos’ life with a bullet to the head. Jim doesn’t much care either.

“No child could have possibly have inflicted that kind of damage upon an adult. It’s just not physically possible.” Jim gave them his best broken glass smile, as Reaper called it.  
“Anyone can shoot a man in the head. A retarded monkey could do it. But a quick death would have been too kind for that bastard. Why else would Reaper work his way through his knife collection in a span of three hours? It would have gone on longer but he knew you were forty minutes away by then.” Jim knows the stunned looks of horror are directed at him as much as they are at what Reaper did.

Jim knew his theatrics would get him additional therapy, possibly an attempted re-education. Too bad they didn’t know that he had lived with violence his whole life. Tarsus just evened the odds. Jim always knew how to survive.

Jim knows better than to tell his therapist that, especially if he wants to get out.

Jim knows that it’s fucked up he would prefer incarceration and group therapy over going home. There aren’t any caves to hide in at Iowa, only corn fields. 

Jim knows Reaper would want him to say something. He doesn’t

He knows now that he might have regretted never saying anything. But then he remembers whispered confessions by fire light and dark blue eyes that promise vengeance. It’s one regret Jim knows he won’t have to live with should he change his mind.

When he’s sixteen Jim is young, angry, and so wound up he just wants to do something stupid. He goes to a tattoo parlor and thinks of having something big and bright burned into his flesh. Instead he leaves with a small black scythe just behind his ear, hidden by his hair line. Jim promised himself to Reaper. And Jim will keep his body in decent condition till the man comes for what’s his. Jim knows that this obsessive love and desire to be owned is fucked up beyond all reason. But when it’s the only thing a teenage Jim has to cling to, he doesn’t care.

Jim knew what Pike was trying to do with his little recruitment speech. One didn’t survive Tarsus by being so easily goaded. But Jim did love proving people wrong if only to see the look on their face. And whether he liked it or not, living in Iowa was not going to help him run into Reaper. 

Jim knows that Pike thinks that he can be a good man. Jim isn’t so sure.

When Jim gets on the next transporter shuttle headed for Star Fleet, he knows that his hangover is going to last the entire shuttle ride.

When the surly drunk forced into the seat next to his threatens to throw up on him, Jim knows they’re going to be best friends.

Jim knows that Bones is Reaper by the end of the first weak. He hacked Star Fleet campus housing just to make them roommates and pulled every trick in the book to get the man’s shirt off. The Grimm Reaper tattoo is just as he remembers.

Jim knows he’ll get what he wants in the end. He doesn’t believe in no-win scenarios. Not anymore.

One night after waking up from what can only be described as half nightmare half wet dream, Jim crawls into the bed across from him. He presses up against the other man and whispers all his secret truths and hopes into his ear. They rub up against each and kiss like they’re dying. When they come in their pants like teenagers Jim knows it’s true love.

When Reaper now Bones finds the little scythe behind his ear, Jim knows he did good. How does he know? Aside from the secret little smile that was flashed in his direction, getting fucked through the mattress for three hours straight was kind of a tip off.

When Bones leaves the office of a stunned looking Archer, Jim knows it has to do with how Hoshi died. Archer only ever looked that shell-shocked when it was about Hoshi.  
Two years later when he’s exiting the shuttle after the Narada incident, Jim sees Archer and gives him the same broken glass smile from all those years ago. Jim knows he has a friend when he sees the same smile reflected back at him.


End file.
